An Unforgotten Life
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A stranger from Emma's past returns. What does this mean for her and regina? partn one of a series please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any once upon a time characters or profit from this story

An Unforgotten Past

Regina was in her kitchen preparing dinner for her son, Henry and her girlfriend, Emma. She just got done setting the table when the doorbell rang. Walking through the hallway she opened the door and their stood Sydney Glass. "Sydney what are you doing here?" Regina asked suspiciously.

"Hello Regina I am here to tell you something very important I finally found someone new", Sydney said.

"Oh well, that's just wonderful I'm very happy for you but why tell me?" wondered Regina.

"Just wanted to assure you that I will not be a threat to your relationship with Sheriff Swan", he explained.

"Um ok thanks for telling me the news", Regina said kindly.

"You are welcome good day to you Regina", Sydney said as he quietly left the room.

After he left Regina continued with dinner until finally at 6:00 p.m. she called Henry down for dinner. "Hey mom is Emma here yet?" the young boy asked excitedly.

"Not yet dear but she will be here soon", Regina told her son. Today was the day Emma and she were going to tell Henry about their relationship.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Henry said", I'll get it".

He opened the door to reveal a young, beautiful blonde woman. "Hey Emma glad you made it", Henry exclaimed happily.

"Hey kid good to see you to ", Emma replied. "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"In here", Regina called from the living room as Emma and Henry went to greet her.

"Hey Regina", Emma greeted with a smile.

"Hello to you to Emma", Regina replied returning the smile.

"So what's for dinner? ", Emma asked as her and Henry sat down.

"Pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy, with green beans and of course apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert", Regina answered as she sat down.

"Wow your mom went all out tonight huh Henry", Emma exclaimed.

"Well tonight is a special occasion", Regina said as she made the plates and placed them on the table.

"What's the occasion? ", Henry asked.

"Well, Henry you know I and Emma have been getting to know each other very well", Regina started.

"Are you guys trying to tell me that you're dating? ", Henry asked.

Regina's mouth went wide as she replied", who told you we were dating Henry? "

"No one mom I saw you two kissing yesterday when I went to go visit Emma at her office", Henry replied innocently.

Emma went beat red as she softly asked", Are you ok with us being together Henry? "

"Of course I am you two make each happy and that is what matters most right? ", Henry asked as he put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Well that went better than I hoped lets proceed with dinner shall we", Regina said as she bit into her pork roast.

"Man you sure know how to cook Regina I never had pork roast this tender before", Emma told her.

"Thank you Emma I appreciate the compliment", Regina said with a blush.

They continued to talk until they were almost done with dessert. "Man I feel stuffed that was a great meal Regina", Emma said with a happy grin.

"You're welcome Emma, Regina replied. Suddenly Emma's phone went off.

"Wonder who it could be? ", Emma asked as she answered her phone. "Sheriff Swan how may I assist you? ", into the phone.

"Hello Blondie guess who", came a soft masculine voice.

Emma's eyes grew big as her face went three shades whiter. Regina noticing the instant change asked", who is it Emma? "

"Excuse me for a second", Emma said ignoring Regina's questioned as she got up and walked into the hallway. When she was out of earshot she said", what do you want? ".

"Oh I just have a job for you I know how much fun we had chasing the bad guys and all", replied the voice.

"My bounty hunting days are over I have a new happy life here ok I'm sorry but get someone else", Emma told the voice.

"I'll say _Sheriff Swan _", the voice said with a hint of amusement to his voice. " Maybe you'll chance your mind once I reveal my little secret", the voice continued.

"Please Justin just leave me alone", Emma begged.

"So, you haven't forgotten me good Emma but I won't force you to join me you know that", Justin replied softly.

"I know I'm sorry it's just I got something good here and I really don't want to lose it", Emma explained.

"Understandable but I just wanted to let you know that Victor Claw escaped from prison and I've been assigned to fetch him", Justin explained.

Emma's eyes widened with fear", Vic-Victor Claw has escaped from prison?" Emma stuttered out.

"Yeah and if he's out you know what will happen please Emma you know I would never ask unless it was life or death", Justin begged.

"Alright I'll come where are you?" asked Emma.

"Just a few miles away from a town named StoryBrooke meet me at the Starlight Café say by tomorrow at noon", Justin suggested.

"I'll be there", Emma said firmly.

"Thanks Blondie I knew I could count on you", he said and then the phone went dead.

Emma put her phone away and returned to the table. "So who was on the phone", Henry asked quietly.

"Oh it was um Ruby she thought she heard some strange noises by the diner but it was just a rat outside", explained Emma. "I got to go it's getting late goodnight to you both", she said as she left the room.

"Emma wait", Regina called as she handed Emma her coat. Emma reached for it and Regina held her hand firmly. "You are shaking like a leaf ", Regina stated.

"I'm alright goodnight Regina", Emma said but Regina refused to let go of her hand.

"Don't you dare lie to me Emma Swan now tell me the truth what is wrong", Regina demanded with hint of worry in her voice.

"I told you Regina nothing now goodnight", Emma replied as she pulled away and walked out into the night.

She made it to her apartment that she shared with her roommate, Mary Margret who had a date with her boyfriend, David. She sat at the table writing a quick note and then grabbed a backpack. She began to put some clothes and her bounty hunter equipment inside as she placed her sheriff's badge on the table and locked the door for maybe the last time. She left her car and walked on foot for she didn't want anyone to notice her leaving. The cold wind blew in her hair as she reached Storybrooke's outer limits and took one last look at the town before she left it behind.

The next morning Mary Margret awoke with a happy grin for her date with David went extremely well. She went into the kitchen where she noticed a note on the table and Emma's badge. It read _Dear friends I am sorry but something from my past has come up that I have to fix. I am not running I will be back but if worse comes to worst I want to let everyone know my true feelings. Mary Margret thank you for being my friend and my family hope you and David stay together forever. Henry of all the mistakes I made you are my greatest achievement and I love you with all my heart. Regina I know our relationship was cut short but you made me feel whole again I love you with all my heart and I promise I will return to you and Henry. As for the rest of you thank you for being my friends._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emma Swan_

Mary Margret read the note to the entire town at Granny's Diner and everyone was in shock. Mr. Gold just stared off into space while others cried. One of those people was Regina as she held Henry tightly in her arms. "Don't worry mom Emma will be back", Henry told her.

"Of course Henry she'll be back", Regina replied but she had a sinking feeling Emma would never return.

At the Starlight Café Emma greeted a young man maybe two or three years older than her. He had jet black hair and turquoise eyes with a bronze tan. "Hello Blondie long time no see", Justin called out happily.

"Hello Justin let's cut the pleasantries and get down to business", Emma replied. "What do you know about the breakout of Victor Claw?" she asked firmly.

To be continued…..

Author's Note: I know Victor Claw is a weird name but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review


End file.
